


Love from a bestfriend.

by Marksho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksho/pseuds/Marksho
Summary: Just so you know, this story is short so enjoy it while you can lol
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 3





	Love from a bestfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this story is short so enjoy it while you can lol

"What's up with you, haaa? Kuroo looked at Kenma with a confused look. Kenma had gotten rejected by Hinata. For a whole week, Kenma has been eating junk and playing video games to make him feel better. His eyes red, bags under his eyes as well, and dried tears on his cheeks. Kenma has never felt heart broken. 

"You never told me how it went with Hinata." Kenma turned to look at Kuroo with a miserable look on his face. "Are you alright..?" Kuroo asked . Kenma slowly turned his face from left to right twice. Kenma's eyes shinned as tears formed. Kuroo panicked and quickly sat near Kenma and gave him a warm hug. Kuroo asked kenma once again and Kenma avoided the question and hugged Kuroo back. Kuroo realized something bad had to have happened. "Thats okay Kenma, you can tell me whenever you're ready or if your uncomfortable with telling me then thats fine as well."

"Shoyo rejected me." Kuroo's eyes widened. "Oh, did he not like you back?" Kenma moved his head from left to right once again. "He has a boyfriend, Kageyama." Kuroo felt his heart hurt. He has never seen this side of Kenma. He couldn't bare to see kenma like that. Kuroo patted Kenma's back and got himself up. He reached out to grab Kenma's hand. Kenma looked up at Kuroo with tears slowly streaming down, then he lifted his arm and grabbed onto Kuroo's hand. "Lets go out." Kenma's head tilted in confusion. "AH! I-I didn't mean like dating!' Kuroo chuckled leaving Kenma to smile. "I meant like hanging out as friends. You really need some cheering up Kenma." Kenma nodded and agreed to go with Kuroo.

"Is there somewhere you'd like to go?" Kenma stayed quiet. "Kenma?" Kenma twitched in fear. "Sorry." Kuroo was worried about Kenma. Kuroo then sighed and spoke. "If you don't wanna hangout thats alright Kenma but at least say something." 

"Do you wanna stay home?" Kenma nodded . "We need to clean your room its messy and there's tons of wrappers on the floor, honestly Kenma you're something else." Kenma chuckled then sighed. "I'll help you moron." Kuroo smiled. "Get me the broom." Kenma walked out of the room and went to grab a broom for Kuroo. 

[Kuroo's POV]: I hate seeing Kenma upset. I'm just glad the guy at least smiled today. But damn, its been a week ALREADYYYY!

As Kuroo was lost in thought, Kenma threw the broom at Kuroo and hit him right on the face "OW!" Kenma's eyes widened and he laughed. Kuroo groaned then laughed at the thought of making Kenma laugh. "I thought you were gonna catch it, what were you thinking about in lalaland huh?" Kenma teased Kuroo. "I'm fine. And don't worry about it keynma." 

It's been 4 months. Kenma still isn't over Hinata yet and it just breaks my heart slowly but painfully. And one day I snapped.

"WHEN WILL YOU JUST GET OVER HIM DAMMIT KENMA!" Kenma looked at Kuroo in shock. "It isn't easy getting over somebody Kuroo!" Kuroo stares at Kenma in pain. 'My god kenma.. WHILE YOU WERE THINKING LOVEY DOVEY OVER HINATA I HAD TO SIT THERE AND STAND AND LOOK AT MY BESTFRIEND IN PAIN AND IT HURTS MUCH MORE THEN YOU THINK. Kenma gave Kuroo an angry look "BE QUIET ITS NOT LIKE IF YOU KNOW WHATS ITS LIKE!' Kuroo tightened his grip "I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT ITS LIKE."

"Psh. No you don't." Kuroo walked up to the front door of Kenma's house. "I know what its like because I love you in a romantic way like you love Hinata. I have to stand by and watch my bestfriend love somebody else then break apart as it slowly breaks me." Kenma's eyes widen. Kuroo smiled painfully at Kenma. "I'll leave if you want. I don't think its a choice anyways you probably don't wanna see me." Kenma looked at Kuroo's miserable face as Kuroo faded. "W-What did I do?! Shit." Kenma then fell down and started crying. "Kuroo.. He was always there. He cheered me on, He made me laugh, He made me angry, He made me sad, He made me feel scared. Kuroo helped me on so much but what did I ever do for him?" Kenma then had trouble breathing. "Just breathe.." Kenma breathed in and out. 

"I pushed Kuroo away. The only bestfriend and person who was always there for me." Kenma cursed at himself and punched his wall till his knuckle bleed. After Kenma let out all of his anger, he washed up his hand. He sighed and continued. "I need to move on. Then I can talk to Kuroo and apologize." Kenma started freaking out "Oh my god what if Kuroo gets a GIRLFRIEND?! THEN I'LL BE TO LATE! I NEED TO SEE HIM." Period. Kenma quickly ran out of his house barefoot and screamed Kuroo's name. "Which way did he go dammit..?"

"Kenma?" Kenma turned to see Kuroo with a confused look. Kenma froze in shock. "You called my name.." Kenma blinked twice and blushed at Kuroo. "YO ARE YOU BLUSHING KENMA?!" Kenma panicked. "NO!" Kuroo laughed "Sure Sure, anyways what did you want?'

"Hm?" Kenma looked at Kuroo with a confused look. "You called my name twice Kenma.

"O-Oh uhm I was thinking about how I'm gonna get over Hinata then apologize to you, then I thought about whether you were gonna have a girlfriend already so I panicked and tried to look for you." Kuroo bursted out laughing. "Kenma I'm like so gay for you!" Kenma blushed. "Why'd you worry I'd have a girlfriend already?" Kuroo asked. "I.. think I like you I don't know.." Kenma's face turned completely red. "Uhm Kenma I think you DO like me."

"What the hell makes you think that?" Kuroo smirked at Kenma. "Dude. Your face is literally red." Kenma stood there completely froze and embarrassed. "Guess so.." Kuroo smiles. "Welp. First you need to get rid of those feelings for Hinata. After you do then maybe if you want to.. we can like date or whatever." Kenma laughs. "You're so awkward."

"Like if your not awkward." Kuroo teased Kenma. "I won't deny that." They both smile and laugh together. ( As lovers ;) )

**Author's Note:**

> Only thing I have to say is sorry that its short lol.


End file.
